


Life in a Pack Oneshots

by Sxross



Series: Life in a Pack [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole collection of One shots covering scenarios I couldn't find the right spot for from my story Life in a Pack. Can stand alone if you don't mind general confusion at references from the main story. There will be smut. Big time. There will almost be tooth rotting fluff featuring our favorite volleyball nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tanaka/Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Finally am I right? How long has this taken? Way too long.  
> Please enjoy the first pairing! Tanahina.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this_ was the only thing in Tanakas head as he drove himself and Hinata to his sister’s house. Saeko was out for the week and he needed to water her plants. A good enough excuse to him to get some alone time with Hinata, without the packs constant presence.

Only Hinata was subtly reminded of his ‘desire’ to do the topping for once by a passing Noya. At the moment Tanaka felt like he could strangle the small Omega for mentioning anything of the sort.

So now he was on his bike, heading towards his sister house with a knot of dread turning his stomach over. He could feel Hinatas anticipation from behind him as he tried, and failed, to swallow down some of his nerves.

The ride over felt far too short, and he parked the bike in the drive, allowing Hinata to hop off before standing up and swinging his leg over, making a show of doing the cover over. Anything to take up time at this point.

Hinata must have caught on to his reluctance because doubt clouded his expression as they made their way into the small yellow house.

“You remember which room is mine right? Just put your stuff down I’ll be there in a minute.” Tanaka said as he passed Hinata to go into the living room to actually water the house plants he didn’t understand why his sister even kept. None of them lasted for any longer then a few weeks unless he was there to take care of them.

Hinata watched him grab the watering tin before moving down the narrow hall to Tanakas room. The familiar smell greeted him when he pushed the door open, it was stale but there, and Hinata set his backpack down on the floor next to his Alphas dresser and then melted into the warm comforter. The smell was soothing against his frayed nerves. He knew Tanaka was nervous too if the tang his scent had taken on was any indicator. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this?

Tanaka came into the room just as Hinata was rubbing his cheeks all over his pillows and couldn’t help the small smile it brought to his face. Hinata seemed to have a bad habit of scenting every single piece of bedding and t-shirt Tanaka owned. Not that he minded of course, it was almost... Endearing?

“I think you scented that enough you know? Only me and Saeko are the only ones who ever come in here.” He sat down on the side of his bed and tried not to fidget.

“I know, but just in case.” He finished rubbing his face into the pillows and then rested his chin on his hands “You know; we don’t have too if you don’t want too.” He couldn’t stand the thought of making Tanaka feel like he had too.

“I know. I want too. I’m just nervous.” He could feel how red his face must be if the heat radiating off him was anything to go by. He could do this. It wasn’t like he wanted Hinata to feel like he was obligated to always play one role forever. It couldn’t hurt that bad, Asahi could do it after all, so he could too.

“Well if you want to stop we can.” Hinata pushed himself up and crawled over to Tanaka to kiss at his neck.

Tanaka just hummed in acknowledgment. He knew. He really did know. Hinata was probably just as embarrassed as he was. Hinata had given him his first and now he was doing the same. It was going to be fine. Hinata kissing his neck was certainly distracting him from his nerves.

This was normal. They did this all the time. Nothing to worry about.

The tent in his shorts agreed.

Hinata moved to straddle his lap after Tanaka got situated with his back against the wall. It was a usual starting position for them and at this point Hinata wanted to do all he could to make Tanaka feel comfortable.

Noya had gone with him to get some lube and condoms that would fit him, which might have been one of the most humiliating things he had ever done. The Beta clerk had just raised his eyebrow at them like they were the strangest things he had ever seen, and they probably were.

He had made sure to set what he would need out on the nightstand ahead of time. Breaking the mood to shuffle for everything would certainly kill whatever he would be able to build, and he didn’t want Tanaka to have time to freak out.

A solid strategy courtesy of Noya.

He rolled his hips against Tanakas to speed things up just a bit, mouthing at Tanakas scent gland trying to pull out the thick musk that made his eyelids flutter and stomach do flips. He didn’t think he would ever get over these feelings. He pulled a deep breath of it in before biting into the scent gland making Tanaka groan. He licked up his neck and kissed just under his ear then down his jaw to his lips again.

Tanaka knew it was coming but he just didn’t want it too yet. Hinata was in his lap grinding down on him, and it would be so, so easy to just push the red head on to his back and take the lead. Hinata would probably go along with it, but he knew the face of disappointment at the end wouldn’t be worth it. So he did Hinata a favor and maneuvered them so that he was on his back with the Omega between his legs. He tried to control his breathing, to be calm, but its wasn’t working as well as he had hoped.

Hinata took the new position as the go he needed and pulled off his shirt, helping Tanaka out if his as well. Tanakas tanned skin was warm beneath his fingers and he trailed them up the Alphas abs, stopping at his nipples then gliding down feather light to the waist band of his shorts. He could feel Tanakas muscles clench under his touch and was in awe of it. He snapped out of it when he reached his black gym shorts and tugged them a bit to get Tanaka to raise his hips for him to take them off.

Tanaka complied hesitantly and he tossed the shorts off the bed and grabbed the lube and condom from the nightstand as he did. Tanaka tensed when he saw them but relaxed a bit when Hinata rubbed his thighs gently. So far he hadn’t made any sudden attempts to flee, but Hinata knew that they hadn’t even gotten anywhere close to what would really make him nervous.

Noya had suggested that he blow Tanaka while preparing him, to help him relax and distract him from what he would find uncomfortable. So he decided that would be the best place to start. He uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers as he bent his head over Tanakas length. He licked up the sides as he rubbed his fingers together so the lube wouldn’t be cold and took the head into his mouth as he started to rub his finger over Tanakas entrance.

Tanaka tensed at once. He didn’t think he was going to be able to do this. He could feel the slick warmth circling it, but was distracted by what Hinata was doing with his tongue. He hadn’t been the best to start out, but holy shit, Hinata was a fast learner. He knew exactly what Tanaka liked. When he liked it slow, when he wanted it deep. Was it an Omega thing? Wait. Was that his finger going in? It felt weird, but not a bad weird. Just a weird weird, and Hinata was doing that thing where he just barely used his teeth. If he didn’t dial it back, he was going to blow his load before they even started.

Hinata could feel Tanaka loosen enough to allow him to enter one finger and he pushed in as slowly as he felt he needed too. Tanaka was tight. Tighter then he had ever been probably. He kept up his routine head bobbing going as he just barely thrust his finger in and out up to the second knuckle. Noya said letting him cum once might help him relax, so he was going to do his best to make the whole thing feel good for him.

He noticed Tanakas balls start to tighten so he pushed his finger in as far as he could reach and pulled out to add a second finger. Tanaka moaned in what sounded like pain and tensed up. He sneaked a look up at his boyfriend, who had one arm over his eyes and the other other was fisting his hand in the sheets. He relaxed ever so slightly and Hinata restarted his slow rhythm. He was small, so Noya said he wasn’t going to need to go overboard with the prep, but better safe then sorry in his book.

His right hand left Tanakas cock and thumbed circles into his hip as he started moving his fingers faster. Tanaka was loosening slowly but surely and his own dick rose in interest. He had always wondered what it would be like to be the giver for once, and if this slick heat was anything to go by it was going to be great.

Tanaka gripped his hair and he knew it was time to add the third finger. He managed to pour some more lube onto his fingers with minimal mess on the sheets and pushed the third one in just as he pushed Tanakas length down his throat and swallowed. Tanaka came and he lifted his mouth off to swallow and breath, his fingers going a bit slower as Tanaka came down from his high.

Tanaka couldn’t believe how GOOD the orgasm had been. He was still in a daze, just barely aware of the fingers moving inside him. Was this how Hinata felt all the time?

“Ryu? Do you still want me too?” while Tanaka had been in his daze Hinata had rolled on the condom and lubed himself up.

Tanaka only nodded and watched as Hinata lined himself up to his entrance. His heart was racing a mile a minute, but he must not have been as tense as he thought he was because Hinata almost easily slipped in.

It was one of the strangest things Tanaka had ever felt. Hinatas fingers had been wider, but his cock reached further. It wasn’t the movement of three fingers dragging in him, but a solid piece filling him completely. Hinata wasn’t that big, even for an Omega, and he almost felt lame feeling like that when Hinata took something twice what he was taking now without even flinching.

The Omega just held himself up, head down and panting. He couldn’t even he bring himself to look at Tanaka. On one hand he was worried it was going to be a face of disgust, on the other hand if it wasn’t he was afraid he was going to come right there.

Tanaka just watched him in confusion for a minute before shifting one leg, which must have caused him to clench somehow.

Hinata hissed out a breath “Don’t move. Please.”

Tanaka was worried that maybe there was something wrong? Did he feel bad? Was he doing something wrong? Now he was sounding like an Omega. He raised himself up to his elbows to see Hinata better and was amazed when his boyfriend came right then.

Hinata turned bright red and was panting. He was mortified. He hadn’t even moved, but had come while doing everything in his power to calm down. He had even started reciting math formulas.

He couldn't believe how good it had felt. He saw stars and felt like he could have passed out from the strength of it. It wasn’t the same as when he usually came and while it wasn’t exactly better, it felt amazing.

Tanaka just stared as his small boyfriend tried to find his composure. It was almost comical how red he had turned. He had almost expected his eyes to turn into swirls and stream to rise off him.

Hinata pulled out quickly after that. It must have been terrible. He was probably terrible. This was most likely why you didn’t hear about Omegas fucking their Alphas, it was embarrassingly quick. Or maybe he was just embarrassingly quick? Neither option sounded much better then the other.

He sneaked a peak at Tanaka who was also slightly red, but smiling.

“Well that was a lot better then I expected” Tanaka grinned up at him.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile back. He must have the best Alpha in the world. Who else would put up with his crazy ideas?

He flung himself onto Tanakas chest and rubbed his cheek against his neck. He wanted to be claimed by him. The need hadn’t been this strong outside of heats before, but he attributed it to having their roles reversed for once.

He could feel the affection bubbling up and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Tanaka huffed out his own laugh.

“That was amazing by the way.” He could understand why Tanaka always complimented him afterwards. The need to was very strong.

“It was certainly much better then I expected.”

“What? No confidence?” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he traced shapes onto Tanakas chest.

“Plenty in you. Not as much in myself. I’m glad we did it though.”

“Me too.”

He didn’t think they would be doing it that way for a bit again though. Was there anyway to build up his endurance to it? Or would he always be that quick?

If anyone would know it would be Noya.

 


	2. Narita/Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so soon! Also short. We may see more of them though.

Yachi couldn’t help but tug her skirt down lower. She was wearing her gym shirts underneath, but didn’t want the cuffs to show. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea?

Not that Narita-san wasn’t a good idea. He was nice. A bit tall though. Kiyoko liked him, and so did Ennoshita-san. He was well like by everyone in the pack really, it was just, well, she was an Omega. Was this even okay?

She twisted her hair into her ponytail and fussed at her skirt one last time. He was going to be here at 5:30. Or was it 6:30? Should she even wear a skirt? Was that too forward? Her uniform was a skirt though and he saw her in that all the time.

It was 5:10 now. Did she have enough time to pick another outfit? No, her skirt was fine. She was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

Yachi squared her shoulders and walked away from the mirror only to stop short at the bottle of scent masker on her dresser. Should she use it? She was a good 3 weeks away from her heat, but what if she smelled bad to a Beta? What if some Alpha decided she was fair game?

That was a scary thought. Just last week she had heard that Fukurodani’s Shirofuku-san had gotten ‘accosted’ by an Alpha when she was out getting supplies for the team. Luckily Bokuto-san had been near by and helped her out. Would Narita be able to?

She fiddled with the sprayer of the light blue bottle. Would he be offended if she did use it? Was it even acceptable to use it around friends and pack mates? She used it at school and no one gave her funny looks, but no one really looked her way anyway so that wasn’t the best comparison.

She should just use it. If it didn’t go well then it was fine. Its not like scent had anything to do with picking a partner anyway. This way she wouldn’t have a flashing neon ‘Omega’ sign over her head. No one would bother them. Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, she sprayed her chest and placed the bottle back on the clear shelf that held other products. No going back now.

She grabbed a light jacket and tied it around her waist. She didn’t want to get cold if they ended up staying out after dark, and it was a fair walk back from the movie theater. He was talking her to see some new action movie, she wasn’t particularly interested in the movie, but he seemed excited and she didn’t really have any reason to say no. The only other boys that had seemed even mildly interested in her were Oikawa (yuck!) and Yamamoto. Both seemed way out of her league, and way more energetic.

Grabbing her bag and keys she closed her door and locked it behind her. She took a deep breath before turning down the hall and heading towards the (very) loud den. It seemed like everyone was staying in tonight, which meant that she wouldn’t be able to sneak out unnoticed. Which meant everyone would have something to say about it.

 

The den did seem to have everyone but Kiyoko and Ennoshita in it. She vaguely remembered her saying something about dinner with his parents, but was it tonight? Apparently.

“Yachi! Tie breaker! Which is better? Melon bread? Or anpan?” Hinata and Noya were in a heated debate over the best types of bread.

“Anpan?” She didn’t really prefer either, but she knew Hinata liked anpan the best.

“YES! I win!” Hinata bounced around a defeated looking Noya.

“Yacchan, traitor!” Noya heaved a sigh but gave her a grin “Where are you off too? Kiyokos?”

“Oh. Ah, no, actually I’m headed out with Narita-san.” She mumbled out quickly.

“Wait what? Didn’t catch that last bit.”

Just as Noya said it Narita walked in through the back door.

Yachi turned bright red and seriously considered running back to room, and Noya must have put her reaction together with what he barely heard because he grabbed her wrist before she could dart back up the stairs.

“NO WAY!” Noyas exclamation caught everyone’s attention “Your going out with Kazuhito!”

If her face could have possibly gotten any redder she would have been seriously surprised.

Everyone turned from her to Narita and then back before bursting out into a cacophony of exclamations and congratulations.

As Noya bounded over to his good friend Hinata stood beside her “You have a date? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yachi slid one of her socked feet against the wood floor “A part of me actually thought he wasn’t go show up.”

“He would be crazy not too” Hinata gave her a grin and a reassuring hand squeeze.

“Thanks.” She was thankful that her friend felt that way. It was comforting to know.

Hinata hugged her and paused slightly when he didn’t smell anything “Are you wearing a scent mask?” He said quietly so that the others wouldn’t hear, not that they likely would have with how loud they were being.

Yachi just shrugged slightly.

“Why?”

“I just didn’t want to have to worry.” She twisted her fingers together and watched as Daichi seemed to be imparting a lecture on Narita.

“I don’t think you would have had to… But I guess its your choice.” Hinata didn’t get it, but saying it wouldn’t make her feel any better.

She smiled at him slightly and moved to put her shoes on. She would be fine.

Once she was ready they left through the main hall door to the sounds of cat calls and whistling.

He lightly nudged her shoulder and smiled and he took her hand.

Yeah. She would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself am pretty Laissez-faire about this pairing. However my friend is a diehard shipper of them and surprisingly I actually found myself liking it too. Wow. Rare pair hell am I right? 
> 
> Anyway. Next on the list is a very exciting chapter featuring Oikawa and Iwaizumi! Woo. 
> 
> Also note. I only have about 3 or 4 solid ideas for the next few chapters, and I'm TOTALLY okay with and completely open to suggestions. Let the people decide! So you can find me here in the comments section, or from my email which is over in my profile, or over on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mercury-lost
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It super makes my day.


	3. Iwaizumi&Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no romance, but a bit into the current workings with these two.

Oikawa wanted to punch stupid Ushijima in his stupid face. He was he only person who could make him this mad. It was insane to him; no one should be THAT infuriating.

He stomped into the training gym and wheeled the cart of volleyballs to his serve spot and twirled one in his hands for a minute trying to calm down enough to actually be productive. His head was throbbing and his shoulders ached from being so tense for so long.

He was thankful, not for the first time, that he was an Alpha. Ushijima had put money on him being an Omega. Well fuck him.

Not literally. God the thought made him want to gag.

He tossed the ball up and slammed it over. Too far to the right.

He did it again and again and again. Once the balls where all gone he would gather them all back up only to do it again. He would spend hours in the gym if Iwaizumi or Hanamaki didn’t come for him.

 

 

By the third time filling up the cart he was drenched in sweat and wished that he had remembered his stupid knee support. Stupid Ushijima had to ruin that though.

The problem with Alphas like Ushijima was that they assumed that they could give orders to anyone around them because their pack followed their directions. He wouldn’t accept that other packs were run completely different.

He might be one of the head Alphas, but that didn’t mean he needed an Omega to fill head Omega roles. There were other Omegas in the pack that would pick up slack. He wasn’t going to be trapped with someone Irihata, or worse Ushijima picked out for him. This was a constant point of irritation for both of them.

There was one Omega he had had his eyes on, but he moved too slow.

No one in his pack caught his eye, and the only others that had were in too high demand.

Kenma was cute. Quiet, and the typical idea of what an Omega should be. He was also being pursued by 3 Alphas. None of which he would want to deal with.

Yachi was cute too, but she was so shy it was a major turn off. Hinata on the other hand was a perfect mix of the 2 others. He was being formally courted though.

Yui from Karasunos girls team wasn’t bad, but Daichi would probably tear him to shreds the moments he started sniffing around any of the Omegas around his territory.

So in the end it was perfect. He didn’t want an Omega to have to worry about all the time. Nothing to detract from volleyball. Which he should current probably lighten up with.

His knee was throbbing and the pain was starting to radiate up his leg. Shit. He wasn’t going to land his next jump right.

Just as predicted his right ankle twisted slightly causing him to crumple and grip his knee while biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

It hurt like nothing else. He should have stopped. He shouldn’t have been doing this while angry.

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead at the thought of not being able to play. That’s where all of his value laid. If he couldn’t play he didn’t have any real leverage to stay in the pack. He wouldn’t be able to fight for his spot injured. No Omega would want a defective Alpha who couldn’t keep them safe.

He had to force his eyes to his knee and almost whimpered at what he saw. It was red and swollen. Angry inflamed skin over a severely overworked muscle.

His doctor was going to kill him.

He tried to straighten it out slightly but actually hissed at the pain it caused. Well shit.

Almost as if sensing something wrong Iwaizumi appeared. The last person (besides his doctor) that he wanted to see right now.

“Oikawa? What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi approached him slowly. He knew from prior experience that when Oikawa felt pain enough to be reacting to it that he was rather volatile.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt and tried to be nonchalant while doing everything in his power not to move his damn knee.

“Says the person sitting on the floor” He rolled his eyes but did a quick once over of him “Wait. Where’s your knee support?”

Oikawa huffed in annoyance “I forgot it”

Iwaizumis eyes widened. Oikawa had left 2 hours ago. Had he been practicing his serves the whole time without it? Iwaizumi knelt down next to him and tried to see his knee, but Oikawas hands came up to cover it “What were you thinking?” He pushed Oikawas hands out out of the way and winced when he saw the state it was in.

“I wasn’t thinking! Dammit Iwa-chan. Just go.”

So it was as bad as it looked. Oikawa only got defensive when he felt backed into a corner or helpless. Which may be both at this point. He gently prodded the inner side of the knee but pulled away when Oikawa let out a cry of pain “Sorry, do I need to carry you back?”

Iwaizumi was taken aback when Oikawa snarled at him, and had to swallow one of his own in challenge “I’m trying to help you shittykawa, but your apparently too stubborn or too stupid to see that.” He sat back on his heels while Oikawa curled in on himself more.

“I don’t need your help.” Oikawa ground out. He was feeling dizzy from the pain and the exertion.

“You couldn’t stand up by yourself if you tried. Not without hurting yourself even more.” He knew this was the wrong route to take with Oikawa, but it was hard not too when he was being such a stubborn ass.

If looks could kill, Oikawas glare would have pierced right through him.

“Let me help you.” Maybe the gentle path would work better?

Oikawas will to resist help was crumbling fast. He felt sick. The pain and the heat were making his head spin, and his throat stung from holding back the tears.

Apparently the tears weren’t staying in anyway because the next thing he knew hot trails were making their way down his cheeks “I need to practice” He could barely choke out. The pressure of the tears was only building.

Iwaizumi huffed out a sigh before grabbing the back of Oikawas next and pulling him forward a bit so their foreheads were touching “You need to take a break. Give the rest of us a chance to catch up with you. I know we could really use it.” He smiled slightly as Oikawa just sobbed harder. So that’s what it was about. If he remembered right Ushijima was around today. Oikawa usually gets in these hardcore practice modes whenever he was around.

Oikawa raised his hand and gripped the back of Iwaizumis neck in return. He always knew what to say to make him rest.

“At least give us a chance to support you the way you do for us.” Oikawa gave him a jerky nod and let him pull him to leaning against him “You know. You’re an ugly crier.”

Oikawa gave a choked laugh in response with a weak slap to his arm.

He knew this wouldn’t be the last time he would have to pick Oikawa up from his self doubt, but he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only their first chapter.   
> I think next will be Akaashi/Bokuto&Kuroo/Kenma.  
> Still open for suggestions!


	4. Bokuto/Kenma/Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!

Kenma made an effort to relax against Bokutos chest. They were sitting on the floor of Bokutos room and Kenma was hunched over his DS, trying and failing to breath shallowly.

Bokutos heat was pretty much starting, but the blonde knew that he wouldn’t start anything with Kuroo in the room. For as close as Bokuto and Kuroo were, Bokuto wouldn’t let Kuroo near Kenma when he went into rut.

Kenma was in a tricky square of sorts with his three Alphas. He had terrible heats that Kuroo couldn’t help him all the way through and Kuroo had an aversion to sex in general. He was one of the lucky Alphas who had an extremely short rut and could then get on with his day. Kuroo loved Kenma, had laid a claim bite, but couldn’t keep up with the demands of an Omega.

Which is where Bokuto and Akaashi came in. Akaashi was the one that usually did the soft aftercare and kept Bokuto and Kuroo from lunging at each others throats and was also the one who would watch movies and cuddle with Kuroo when Kenma needed ‘taken care of’. Bokuto was usually the one that handled Kenma. He fucked Akaashi too, but since they were both Alphas they needed an Omega to knot or else things didn’t end as quickly.

Kenma could feel Kuroos energy buzzing from across the room. Akaashi was staring at the bed head too and with how Bokuto was fidgeting he would probably run them out of the room soon. His Alphas scent was starting to make him dizzy and he was having trouble focusing on the battle waging on the screen in front of him.

Bokuto was nuzzling into Kenmas hair and his hands were slowly starting to creep up under his shirt. He could feel the little Omega shiver and his scent was starting to take on the sweet scent of heat. His own temperature was starting to rise and he gave Akaashi a look to take Kuroo out.

Akaashi got the message and stood up waiting for Kuroo to follow. Kuroo gave a relieved smile and a short wave to Kenma as he left the room and they heard him tromping down the stairs.

“Do you want me to stay?” Akaashi had his light jacket in one hand, the other on the door knob as he asked Kenma. 

Bokuto didn’t immediately reject the idea so he turned his attention back to the Omega.

“He’s asking you kitten. Do you want an extra hand?” Bokuto whispered into Kenmas ear using Kuroos nickname for him, who shuddered out a breath. Bokuto didn’t mind Akaashi staying. He had serious control over his scent and wouldn’t send out any competitive scents. Which helped Bokuto stay in control too.

Kenma didn’t know if he wanted Akaashi to stay. Not because he didn’t like him, but because last time he stayed it had almost been too much.

In the end he gave the other Alpha a quick nod. Bokutos ruts were almost as bad as Kenmas heats and he didn’t know if he could take several hours of being nailed into the mattress since he had just gotten off his own heat last week.

Akaashi nodded and dropped his jacket on the desk chair and pulled his shirt over his head as he watched Bokuto close Kenmas DS and pulled the Omegas shirt over his head.

“Are you sure? I can call Konoha if it gets too much for you.” Bokuto nosed into Kenmas neck and inhaled the sweet cloying scent of raspberries.

“I’ll be fine.” Kenma breathed out. He skin was starting to tingle in response to Bokutos rut really starting and he wiggled back against his chest a bit.

Bokuto kissed his cheek and scooted him forward out of his lap, pulling off his shirt as he stood up. He picked Kenma off the floor and gently tossed him onto the bed. He nodded to Akaashi who started to take off his gym shorts and boxers.

Akaashi laid down next to Kenma, resting his head against on the pillows at Bokutos headboard. He waited for Kenma to remove his own sweats and boxers before the Omega crawled to straddle him at Bokutos prompting.

Their bare erections rubbed together and Kenma took a sharp inhale while Akaashi closed his eyes at the contact. His own rut was just around the corner and he tried to keep him thoughts relatively dampened. It wasn’t his turn yet.

Bokutos hand at Kenmas back had him bending over and nestling his nose in Akaashis neck. The Alpha under him smelled of arousal and Kenmas eyes wanted to roll back when he Bokuto spread him apart and kissed his hole.

“Jeez. Its been a whole week for you hasn’t it?” Bokuto said as he ran his thumb through the slick starting to leak.

Kenma nodded sharply and whimpered when he tried wiggling a finger in.

“Your already tight again.” Bokuto shrugged and leaned forward, his fingers spreading him wider as he lapped at his hole.

Kenma shivered and his toes curled as Bokuto continued to tease at his entrance. His cock slid against Akaashis as he tried to gain some friction to Bokutos slow tongue.

When Bokuto tensed his tongue and stuck it in as far as he could and wiggled Kenma gasped and threaded his fingers into Akaashis hair almost hard enough to hurt. Akaashi tried to keep from doing anything to getting Kenmas attention on himself. He mouthed at the Omegas glands and gripped his slim hips keeping him in place for Bokuto.

Bokuto continued on with his rhythm for a bit before sitting back up and finally sticking two fingers into Kenmas heat. They slid in easily and he forced himself to go slow and actually stretch him. He didn’t want to brag but between the three Alphas he was the largest, and with Kuroos disinterest in sex the only time Kenma got it was when Bokuto or Akaashi was around.

Which was fine for them. Kuroo had spent months reassuring them all that he was in no way a threat and in fact welcomed them into the dance he had Kenma had going.

Bokuto slipped a third finger in and watched Akaashi kiss Kenma hard. They definitely had the same interests when it came to certain things and after he removed his finger he held them up in front of Akaashis face.

Akaashi stared for a minute before opening his mouth and Bokuto thrusted his finger into his mouth, almost making him gag at how far in he went. He could taste Kenmas slick and if he could have gotten any harder he would have.

Bokuto gave him an approving grunt and removed his fingers. He didn’t often feel like he had to establish that he was in control during times like these, but he could tell Akaashi was struggling not to thrust in himself.

He tapped Kenmas hip and the Omega sat back up “I think Akaashi wants a taste.” He whispered into his ear.

Kenma looked down and his mind must be really hazy, or he waited to long because Bokuto was pressed against him urging him forward and Akaashi was dragging his thighs towards him until he was seated on Akaashis chest. Bokutos nose was pressed into his neck, one hand pushing down his shorts to let his very hard cock spring free, the other gripping his hip tightly. Akaashi was running his hands up his thighs and he struggled to breath when he realized where this was going.

He was nudged forward again and he gripped the wooden head board in front of him. Bokuto had a hand on his shoulder, with two fingers pressed right into his claim bite as he slid into his heat.

Akaashi waited until Bokuto bottomed out before taking the Omegas cock in his mouth. He eyed his own claim bite hungrily.

Bokutos rut seemed to really come over him then because he slammed back into Kenma hard. The Omega whined at the double stimulation and the hand on his shoulder tightened almost painfully.

It could have only been a few minutes before he felt himself start to climb higher and higher, he gave a few breathy moans as the only warning he could muster before Akaashi pooped off of him and stroked him as he came over the Alphas cheek. Kenma watched, mesmerized, as Akaashi wiped the cum from his cheek and licked it off his fingers.

He moaned as he got hard again. It seemed like when these two were together things got infinitely hotter. He struggled to stay up right, his arms starting to shake and Akaashi rested a stabilizing hand on his chest.

Kenma was thankful for the extra hand until Akaashi snaked his other hand under him and his fingers settling around his stretched open hole, Bokutos cock sliding between his index and middle finger.

He knew he tensed up because Bokuto growled. Akaashis fingers quickly slipped inside him when Bokuto pulled out all the way to allow them entrance. Bokutos cock curved upward, and while that was amazing missionary, it didn’t do the most for this position. Akaashi curled his fingers down just as Bokuto re entered. Kenma saw stares as Akaashi moved against his prostate in time with Bokutos thrusts. Rubbing hard enough to feel like over stimulation, but not hard enough o hurt.

He saw white when Akaashi ground down one last time and pulled out as Bokutos forced his knot in. Bokuto gripped his hair and pulled his head back sharply as he bit down into his claim bite drawing blood and giving Kenma a mind blowing Orgasm.

 

 

He must have passed out because when he opened his eyes it was just him and Bokuto. Bokuto was running his hand over his side and he was tucked against the Alphas chest. He felt warm and happy, but he could tell Bokuto wasn’t finished yet by the buzzing he felt in his chest. He let out a happy purr when Bokuto ghosted his lips over his abused scent glands. He was happy for the break, but he couldn’t wait to get back to it.

 

 

Kenma was laying in a cold sticky puddle of cum when he came too again. He could hear Bokutos frantic worrying and Akaashis calm reassurances.

“Look at all those bruises. God why do I do this? You shouldn’t let me near him when I’m in rut. At least you and Kuroo know when your hurting him.” Bokuto must be spiraling into dejected mode.

“I was outside the door the whole time Bokuto. He never once sounded in pain. His scent never flared in fear.” Akaashi, the ever picker upper.

Kenma groaned and tried to lift himself up, but his arms were shaky and refused to move like he wanted. His noise must have caught their attention though.

“Are you alright Kenma?” Akaashi was at his side in an instant, Bokuto right behind him.

“I’m fine. Water?” His throat felt like a desert.

Akaashi handed him a glass of water and looked the bruised Omega over. He didn’t look too bad. He’s been worse, and he really did keep an ear out. He wasn’t shrinking away from them either. All good signs.

“We should get you in the bath.” Akaashi took the glass back and moved to pick Kenma up when the Omega stopped him.

“Bokuto would you take me?” Kenma knew the only way to get Bokuto back into high spirits was to pump his ego. Which is exactly what he would do. Akaashi deserved a break.

Bokuto looked as surprised as Akaashi but picked the Omega up bridal style.

Kenma threaded his fingers into the grey hair and rested his head on Bokutos shoulder, looking over it and giving Akaashi a reassuring smile. He didn’t want to leave one Alpha in dejection while picking another out of it after all.

Akaashi must have caught on because he smiled back “Ill just call Kuroo and let him know its safe to come back.” It was their one thing they always stuck too. Once one was out of heat or rut they would meet back up and cuddle with Kenma.

It was the best tradition they could possibly have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I got caught up in some good inspiration for KinKage.   
> I had a hard time with their dynamic, since really wanted BokuKen to spotlight here. I think I did an alright job. Hopefully.
> 
> KinKage next! I can't tell you how excited I am. Thank you Iwaoijunkie for the request:)

**Author's Note:**

> Worth it? Theres more coming with them! However the next chapter will be a cute fluffy first date between Narita and Yachi! What will packs reactions be?


End file.
